Ray of Hope
by Afrodite
Summary: *COMPLETE MINI-FIC* Gohan thwarts Piccolo's attempt to save him, and sacrifices himself to Nappa's ki blast instead. So much has been devastated by the evildoing of Nappa and Vegeta. How will the DBZ gang deal?


Ray of Hope, by Afrodite  
  
The events of the past few seconds kept rewinding themselves in Piccolo's mind. Of him leaping in front of Gohan, and then Gohan leaping in front of him. Him, then Gohan. Back and forth they danced in his mind, although in reality, after Gohan leapt in front of him, that was the end. "Gohan, no!" was all Piccolo could muster as Nappa's ki blast obliterated the boy's small, yet valiant body.  
  
"Gohan, NOOOOO!" Piccolo roared over and over again, still on his knees, his head reared back in an agony that hurt more than the aftereffects of Nappa's blast.  
  
As the ray of energy scorched through his skin, Piccolo felt nothing, for the pain in his heart was far greater. He screamed and screamed and screamed, his booming voice sending massive sound waves. The others were literally swept away by the power of his pipes. Krillin's diminutive frame was catapulted like a pool ball over the ground, stopping only when it reached the base of a hill. He lay there in a daze.  
  
Vegeta, who had been hovering in the air, was swept upwards, and then backwards-into a mountain. Nappa, who fared only a little better than the others in holding his ground, had stared at Piccolo incredulously as the Namek bellowed, until he, too, was swept away in the current of the great warrior's cries. Nappa landed head first into the same mountain Vegeta was now plastered in.  
  
The tremors continued as Piccolo howled his grief for the world to hear. Finally choking up, his wailing ceased. Piccolo's head dropped to his heaving chest, all of his energy spent.  
  
And that's when Goku showed up.  
  
Long after Yamcha was blown into the next dimension, minutes after Tien's chest was blasted open, and seconds too late to prevent his son's explosion. But he was there, and wanted to know how he could help.  
  
Piccolo did not answer him. How dare Son Goku stand before him, as late as he was, and ask what he could do. There was nothing he could now that would make things aright. Even killing Nappa and Vegeta wouldn't suffice, although Piccolo would see to it that they were finished.  
  
Goku frowned. Guilt pangs constricted his heart. He gazed around at the disaster. First, he saw a now conscious Krillin nursing his bruised bald head and seemingly cursing under his breath. Turning his head, he saw Nappa's enormous frame lying prone at the base of a mountain up ahead. Raising his eyes, he saw Vegeta's body encased higher up on the mountain. It appeared that the Saiyan was regaining consciousness because his body was jerking, as if he were trying to disengage himself from within the mountain rock. Goku would not allow this. He lifted up into the air.  
  
A powerful green arm stopped Goku by the boot.  
  
By the dangerous look in Piccolo's eyes, Goku knew to back off. With an understanding nod of his head, Goku backed off. He still did not know the extent of what happened. He sensed that Tien and Yamcha were gone, and Gohan.Gohan. He hadn't sensed Gohan at all, but he had convinced himself that it was because the boy was too far off, or that perhaps he was just laying somewhere really hurt-but not dead. Yet Goku felt nothing of his son, as if the boy had disappeared.  
  
Piccolo flew to the mountain with astounding speed. Even Goku, whose senses were incredibly heightened while training under King Kai, could not see Piccolo. There was no figure, no light-just wind.  
  
When he reached the base of the mountain, Piccolo kicked Nappa over so that the saiyan now lay on his back. He wanted to see the bastard's face contort in fear and pain when he killed him. Nappa was in the midst of regaining consciousness. His eyes bugged at the sight of Piccolo. Nappa tried to sit up, but the point of Piccolo's moccasin caught him at the throat, and pushed him right back down.  
  
By this time, Vegeta had managed to free his head, but Piccolo pinned it right back down with a ki blast that pinned a rock onto Vegeta's upright mane. Vegeta snarled as he struggled to free his spikes from under the large rock. Piccolo smirked in amusement.  
  
He released his hold on Nappa's throat, and the saiyan promptly gasped and coughed up mucus.  
  
Stepping back several feet, Piccolo took on a look of intense concentration. He spread his legs apart, and cupped his hands together. Goku's eyes widened in shock as he realized the move Piccolo was about to attempt. His mind raced. Did Piccolo seriously think he could take out two saiyans with the kamehameha wave, especially when Goku's failed against Vegeta previously?  
  
Piccolo drew his hands back, his eyes staring hatefully into Nappa and Vegeta's.  
  
"KAME."  
  
"HAME."  
  
"HAAAAA!"  
  
Goku felt that he was wrong about Piccolo as he was pushed down onto the ground by a powerful gust of wind. Piccolo's kamehameha wave was not the desperation attack it had been when Goku used it in a failed attempt to kill Vegeta. No, Piccolo's wave was a deadly combination of his immense power and rage over his loss.  
  
The wave was an awesome sight, like fireworks in epic proportions. When the sparks, dust, and exploding rocks cleared, there was nothing of Nappa, Vegeta, nor the mountain.  
  
But grief still hung on to Piccolo. As delighted as he was to watch Nappa and Vegeta explode, he couldn't help but be reminded of Gohan's explosive demise.  
  
When the explosion ended, so did Piccolo's inner light. His eyes darkened, and his heart shriveled up. Even his cape seemed to blow despondently in the wind. The cape that he had used to warm little Gohan during the cold desert nights. Piccolo flung the cape off his shoulders, followed by his turban. He wanted nothing to do with anything connected to Gohan. He would make himself forget.  
  
Goku threw a worried look over at Piccolo, but wisely decided against questioning him. Instead, he went over to assist Krillin who, just as he had regained footing, was knocked back down again by Piccolo's kamehameha.  
  
Krillin was dusting himself when Goku reached him. Goku looked down at him, his large black eyes sorrowful. He searched Krillin's eyes for answers.  
  
"Gohan's gone," Krillin said flatly, a tone lacking his characteristic playfulness.  
  
Goku pursed his lips, stifling a grievous moan. But his eyes were wet with tears. Krillin placed a small hand on Goku's arm. No words needed to be said now. Together they walked on toward Piccolo, who still stood, looking off into the distance, clad only in his purple gi. Judging by his face, Goku and Krillin knew to go on without him. They both now knew the extent of Piccolo's bond with Gohan, and wouldn't dare tell him how to grieve, or that things would be okay.  
  
At least they wouldn't be until a year from now, when the dragonballs would be available.  
  
***  
  
One year later.  
  
Chi-Chi fussed over Goku on his way out. He smiled, happy for once to hear her nagging at him. She was back to normal.  
  
When Goku had returned with the news of Gohan's death, she had screamed and lunged at Goku. He allowed her to pummel him, feeling that he deserved it. When she noticed that he wasn't fighting back, Chi-Chi erupted in tears, flinging her arms around Goku's neck. Her sweet, heroic Goku, whom she once described as being an angel.  
  
They made love fiercely and desperately that night, seeking release from their grief. Less than nine months later, Hope was born. As her name suggests, Hope brought a welcome light into the Son household, although the loss of Gohan was still sorely felt.  
  
And now, Goku stood at the door, ready to accompany the others to a remote area and summon the dragon. Chi-Chi finished smoothing out his gi and planted one last kiss on his face.  
  
"When you return, I want to see the two men I love most in this world," Chi- Chi said, her voice shaky with emotion.  
  
"You got it, Chi," Goku whispered, cupping her cheek.  
  
He smiled tenderly at her, and then turned to leave. Krillin, Bulma, and Launch awaited him in a Capsule Corp helicopter. Master Roshi walked over as Goku approached. Roshi had offered to stay with Chi-Chi until the others returned.  
  
Chi-Chi waved vigorously as the helicopter lifted. Goku gave her a thumbs- up sign, his face lit in his trademark goofy grin. Master Roshi waved halfheartedly, and then snuck into the house to watch women's aerobics on the exercise channel.  
  
_________________  
  
Piccolo's head snapped up. After a year of silently grieving, today was the day. Gohan.  
  
He looked down as a small figure stood beside him.  
  
"It is time, Father?" a childlike voice said.  
  
A voice that had soothed Piccolo's conscience many a night when he seethed in anger and sadness at his loss. He had spat out the egg the night of Gohan's death. While Goku and Chi-Chi made love, conceiving Hope, Piccolo produced his own.  
  
Piccolo rested a large hand on a much smaller head.  
  
"Yes, my son, it is time," Piccolo said quietly, his eyes looking beyond the mouth of the cave.  
  
Upon closer inspection, one could notice a softening in his eyes, perhaps because of the water that welled on their surfaces.  
  
_________________________  
  
"Turn around, Roshi!" Chi-Chi snapped.  
  
Master Roshi blushed. He had been caught sneaking a peek at Chi-Chi's chest as she breastfed Hope. He returned to watching aerobics.  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath for Goku to get his butt back home- pronto.  
  
_______________  
  
It was done. The same-old theatrical summoning of the dragon, the ooohing and aaahing in awe of the dragon's size, the dragon's booming voice, a wish was made, and that was that.  
  
Yamcha was ambushed by a squealing Bulma, and Tien cowered from Launch's flying fists. He eventually pinned her arms behind her back, and silenced her cursing with a passionate kiss.  
  
Goku looked around frantically for Gohan, as did Krillin, who had grown quite attached to the kid during the fight against the saiyans.  
  
"Where is my son?!" Goku cried out to the long gone dragon.  
  
As if in response, the earth began quaking. A great blast erupted from nowhere. Goku, Krillin and the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light and hail of rocks and dust that ensued.  
  
A deafening scream could be heard over the eruption. Goku's face paled.  
  
"Gohan," he whispered fearfully.  
  
In fear. Why did he fear his own son? The voice was certainly Gohan's, but it seemed a little older, and much darker than the spirited tone Goku was used to.  
  
When the air cleared, there was Gohan. Looking the same as before, except for the wild look in his eyes. A look that the others would not soon forget.  
  
"Gohan," Goku called out softly, walking slowly over to the boy, who hovered in the air.  
  
Gohan smirked.  
  
"Father," he spat, lowering himself to the ground.  
  
"It's-it's great to have you back, son. Your mother and I, Krillin, Bulma- all of us, we've missed you so much."  
  
Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, staring hatefully over at his father.  
  
"Yeah, you missed me so much that you made a replacement?!"  
  
Goku looked confused for a moment, and then he realized Gohan was referring to Hope. But how did Gohan know about Hope?  
  
"I was dead to this world, but very much alive in another dimension," Gohan said, in answer to Goku's unspoken question.  
  
"Were you at King Kai's, son?" Goku asked hopefully, trying to lighten the boy's mood.  
  
"No, I wasn't at King Kai," Gohan mocked. "I was in a place where people truly cared for me. Where I was always protected. I was in Heaven, Father, and as far I'm concerned, you've brought me back into hell."  
  
"Gohan, how can you say that?! I tried to get back as fast I could, you know I did!" Goku said, his eyes welled with tears.  
  
"No, I don't know, Father," Gohan snapped.  
  
"Stop calling me that!" Goku cried. "What happened to daddy? You used to call me daddy."  
  
Gohan cackled, with a bitterness that chilled Goku's heart.  
  
"Key words: used to," Gohan said in a raised voice.  
  
He shook his head, boring his darkened eyes into his father's . "Why don't you tell us all the real reason you took so long!"  
  
Goku paled even further. Gohan knew.  
  
"Yes, father," Gohan continued. "Tell everyone how almost halfway down Snake Way, you had second thoughts about returning, and went right back to King Kai!"  
  
Gohan's small body trembled with hurt and anger. Goku's shoulders slumped. It was true. He had gone back to King Kai. He tired of being a hero-for- hire. Through death, he hoped to gain peace. But after speaking with King Kai, Goku was flooded with precious memories he had buried after years of fighting began to wear him down emotionally. In particular, the memories of raising his son hit him the hardest.  
  
And this is what he told Gohan. As Gohan listened, his face changed visibly. The wild, black eyes softened, and the scowl faded.  
  
"Daddy." he whispered, his lower lip trembling.  
  
"Son," Goku choked, holding out his arms for Gohan to run into.  
  
Gohan's face suddenly changed back.  
  
"No!" he screamed. His eyes searched around wildly.  
  
Piccolo. He had been there for a long time now, having arrived during the blast that erupted Gohan back into existence. A miniature version of Piccolo stood beside him, his small black eyes glowering at Gohan.  
  
Gohan wondered how he hadn't sensed him before. He figured his anger clouded him, but then painfully realized Piccolo had been masking his ki because he did not yet want to face this boy who looked like his Gohan, yet wasn't.  
  
"Piccolo." Gohan called out softly.  
  
He began walking, timidly at first, and then his steps quickened.  
  
"Stop where you are," Piccolo said, his voice empty, yet firm.  
  
Gohan looked confused, hurt.  
  
"Piccolo, please," he whimpered. "You're the only one I can trust. You were going to risk your life for me. Let me stay with you!"  
  
Piccolo maneuvered his son in front of him.  
  
"You mean a lot to me, Gohan. Always will. But I have my own responsibility now. My son. "  
  
"Aren't you even happy to see me?" Gohan said softly.  
  
"Yes," Piccolo said without hesitation. "But I am saddened that you come back with such bitterness toward those who love you most. You have no idea what an impact-both negative and positive-your death has had on our lives. Your death brought despair, but out of that despair, sprung hope."  
  
Goku smiled through his tears. "Hope. That's your little sister's name, Gohan."  
  
Gohan turned to face his father. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry."  
  
This time when Goku held out his arms, Gohan ran straight into them. Goku swung his boy around like he used to when Gohan was a toddler.  
  
Finally, Gohan let the tears flow, and the bitterness go.  
  
_________________  
  
As expected, Chi-Chi smothered Gohan so much when he got home that Yamcha joked that the baby would now have competition breastfeeding. He received a smack on the head from both Chi-Chi and Bulma for that remark. Goku and Krillin received warning glances for laughing.  
  
Gohan managed to free himself from his mother's grasp long enough to answer the door for Piccolo. Chi-Chi warmed up to the Namek when told of his almost sacrifice for Gohan.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Piccolo! Hi, Ray!" Gohan piped.  
  
Ray did not look at Gohan as disapprovingly as before. Before, he had seen a side of Gohan that wasn't true to the boy's actual nature, and was justified in his reaction because that his was first encounter with his father's trainee. But when Gohan finally came to, Ray soon saw the boy his father would tell him about in stories when putting him to sleep. He admired Gohan then, and he admired him even more now. They became fast friends.  
  
"Hey, Gohan," said Ray in his light, raspy voice.  
  
The two boys high-fived.  
  
Piccolo smirked at the exchange. His son looked exactly like him, but they were definitely two different personalities. Where Piccolo was hard, Ray was gentle.  
  
Two muscular arms around his neck startled Piccolo out of his musing.  
  
"What the.Goku what the hell are you doing?!" Piccolo barked, prying the happy-go-lucky saiyans arms off of him.  
  
"Hey, I'm showing you some love, big guy!" Goku said, appearing slightly hurt. "I'm glad you decided to come by after all!"  
  
He moved to hug Piccolo again, but the look in the Namek's eyes suggested him to do otherwise. Goku rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously. The others laughed at the two.  
  
Ray hugged Gohan as if to show his father that hugging was no big deal. Piccolo "compromised" by giving Goku a playful punch on the shoulder, which the saiyan promptly nursed afterwards. Piccolo smirked triumphantly.  
  
They all sat down for dinner-fresh spring water for the Nameks, of course- and glowed in the aftermath of a year of miracles. The return of lost friends and family, and the birth of Ray and Hope. And on this day, their ray of hope had finally been realized. Peace. 


End file.
